


Autumn Leaves

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Autumn, Comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Some Fluff, mickey comforting ian, picture prompt, some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finds Ian floating in the pool in the middle of autumn (like how he was in 5.08) and decides to join to offer some comfort. </p><p>Picture prompt taken from this picture- https://38.media.tumblr.com/3ab0b49d30afa3f8a3c59f53dd1ade4d/tumblr_nvxcszjNET1qm2ad8o1_540.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

 

 

 _If your blood won’t flow_  
_If it’s all dried out,_  
_If your pain won’t go,_  
_If your mind’s in doubt,_  
_Let me know_

* * *

 

It’s an autumn day in early September.  The air just starting to cool from the scorching hot summer.

“Ian!...Ian?!”  Mickey calls out after checking inside the house for the redhead.

He finds Ian floating in the pool Mickey didn’t get the chance to empty out.

“Jesus there you are.” He’s about to ask Ian what he’s doing but he doesn’t need to. He knows what this is.

“Hey. Sorry.” Ian says, barely opening his eyes to see Mickey.

“You alright?”

Ian lets out a small, sad laugh. “Am I ever?”

Mickey stares for a few seconds and walks around the other side of the pool.  He sighs and leans over, pushing he legs over the side.

Ian moves his head up to look behind him.

“What’re you doing?” He asks.

“Getting in.” Mickey answers, ignoring the water that was probably 50% dirt by now.

Ian wants to ask why but Mickey’s already floating behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asks after minutes of silence between them.

Ian breathes in. “My brother.”

Mickey, for a second, is worried something happened to one of them but Ian continues.

“Lip.” Ian sighs. “He’s always got things…together, you know? Not like me.”

“Ian…”

“No. I’m not fishing for pity or anything I’m just…thinking. He has everything going for him. He's got…everything. And I don’t have anything. Not a single goddamn thing.”

Mickey swallows hard. “You got me.” He says. But it’s not enough, he thinks. Ian deserves the world.

“Yeah.” Ian agrees and Mickey can hear a small lightness back in his voice which makes Mickey smile. He is enough. “But what if you leave?” He continues his voice is back to solemn.

“I won’t,” Mickey answers. The very thought ridiculous to him.

“How do you know?”

“I’m never gonna leave.” Mickey says clearly, so Ian can hear it, so it can be stamped in his mind so he can stop doubting.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Ian says, breathing a sigh of content.

Mickey reaches behind him and grabs Ian’s hand and runs his thumb across his boyfriend’s wet skin.

And they float like that in the water together, hands grabbing on to hands, water soaking their clothes, as the leaves fall down upon them.

* * *

 


End file.
